The Avengers
by Kyo.y.Ness
Summary: Un pequeño tributo a una no-muerta en nuestro aniversario en que ya hace un año  que entremos en el fascinante mundo de Azeroth


Tributo de dicado a Kanae , ek pj de mi queridísima amiga en el juego de world of warcraft, por esos momentos inolvidables, caídas y muertes tontas. Y tu triste marcha del wow, se te echa de menos por ahí , Morana y yo siempre esperaremos tu regreso.

P.D: Perdona mi forma de expresarme, hace tiempo que no escribo nada D: ya no sé ni escribir ni nada :']

Espero que os guste

Cerré bruscamente cansada de leer esos enormes libros de magia y historia del mundo, con un breve suspiro mire a mi alrededor desanimada, mi habitación necesitaba ya una limpieza y era raro que yo precisamente pensara en eso, ya que mi ciudad "natal" no era precisamente un lugar donde la higiene abunde.

Con una desesperada necesitaba de salir, me acercarme hacia la ventana observando la bríllate ciudadela que sobre volaba Rasganorte, desde la torre en que habitaba, desde aquella torre podía ver todos los edificios de color crema y sus tejados morados y azules, como siempre el mercado de los magos estaba a rebosar de gente. Aburrida de leer esos malditos libros me dedique a observar a personas, hasta que cierta "persona" de cabello puntiagudo y morado me llamo la atención, no puede evitar sonreír con nostalgia al ver su torpeza al caminar , con su saquito de oro en mano y mirando ofertas, no había cambiado para nada esa avaricia ignita suya le delataba.

La perdí de vista cuando entro en la herboristería, me quede mirando el cielo recordando una de cada palabra de sus frases épicas "Uy Una planta!", " un cofre! Mío mío mío!" o " Uy el Zepelino!" Siempre en el momento menos adecuado, en aquellas aventuras sin fin, en esas en misiones arriesgando la vida, noches en vela cabalgando en nuestros "caballos".

Aviamos comenzado amistades y grandes enemigos dignos de admirad, -Haily…- fue el primer nombre que me vino en la cabeza, nuestra primera enemiga en vega de Tuerceespina, me pregunte que le tuvo que haber pasado, porque nunca supimos nada mas de ella,- maldita paladín….- gruñí echa una furia, nos izo la vida imposible, yo no era (ni soy) de esas personas que desean el mal a nadie pero ojala hubiera muerto lentamente junto a Romeo!- Ja, Romeo, a ese sí que le dimos un su merecido!- grite orgullosa desde la ventana de mi torre ganándome mirada curiosas de los magos de las torres vecinas.

Asegurándome que ningún curioso observaba mi ventanal, volví a mi búsqueda con la mirada, en mi búsqueda se centro en la zona del banco de la horda, si esta magnífica ciudad está dividida en dos las dos facciones enemigas Horda y Alianza, según el Kirin Tor era para que no haiga conflictos, pero yo creo que es por racismo, es decir no es que nos discriminen, pero todo el comercio está en zona alianza, ósea es que nos tiene muy apartados, bueno da igual.

Cuando mire hacia el banco pude ver esa melena verdosa y esa manera despistada de andar, pero con su gran presencia de de poder, Syxx es su nombre. Un Troll del clan los Lanza Negra, que se hace llamar así mismo _Rey Chaman, _aun que no hay que negar que es poderoso y aun que a veces se hace el malo es un trozo de pan, nos dio 100 monedas de oro a cada uno para poder ir pasando. Cuando volví a mirar vi que nuestro gran Troll estaba hablando, con una Elfa de Sangre de gran armadura de colores azules y grises, cabello largo y sedosamente blanco, con una gran belleza que era de esperar de una elfa, era un caballero de la muerte, ( o como se hacen llamar Caballero de Espada de Ébano).

Estaban conversando y no parecían muy contentos, algún problema interno de la hermandad, Valala creo que se llamaba, bueno da igual, no es importante.

Sentí nostalgia, de esas apasionadas aventuras donde siempre acabamos en risas, en una pequeña hermandad…. The Avangers…. Junto a Elhëa nuestra cobarde pero leal bruja, Yssiris nuestra a vil tauren druida (comida de emergencias), SyxxTwo el supuesto Syxx original, Lady Martel la princesita de la hermandad, Eowyng nuestras feroz paladín, la poderosa Kaleisha, Arche la gruñona, el dúo de cazadores Dhaos y Artax y obviamente sin olvidar nuestras Guild Máster, Morana….

Por esas amistades eternas.

Espero que os vaya gustado .'', y me dejes algún Review de compasión, la verdad es que hace tiempo que no escribo nada y es una pena con lo que gustaba a pesar de ser un desastre D:

Desde que empecé a jugar al wow… e.e es un vicio malo jeje

Pero vale la pena así podre ver a mi amada Lady Sylvannas.

Por la horda!


End file.
